Doncellas Del Rey Dragón
by LeRoyalHolyBlue
Summary: Este no es un Fic continuo, son varios "One shot" diferentes pero con el mismo fin; no por nada Natsu Dragneel esta rodeado de mujeres, y aquí estarán todas las parejas posibles con éste interesante Dragon Slayer.
1. Capítulo 1: Wendy

**Capítulo I : Wendy**

 **~~Un Día Soleado~~**

 **(Wendy POV)**

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que llegue aquí. Estaba confundida. Mi mamá tomándome de la mano, apretándola un poco fuerte; llegamos a un edificio color vino con una puerta dorada. Me gustaba como lucia. Llegamos a una puerta negra con el número 23, tocamos y salió un chico de cabellera rosada, él nos invitó a pasar.  
Después de unas horas y mientras yo veía la televisión, mi mamá y ese chico conversaban. Jamás supe sobre qué; después de eso ambas nos quedamos a vivir un tiempo con él; y...fueron los mejores años de mi vida, por primera vez me sentía a gusto, y Natsu (así se llamaba) se convirtió rápidamente en mi mejor amigo, siempre estaba con él en todo momento; pero entonces un día...mi mamá enfermó de gravedad. No lo pudo lograr. Me sentía horrible, lloraba casi todo el día, encerrada en mi habitación; eh incluso pensé en seguir el mismo camino que mi mamá, pero entonces un ángel tocó a mi puerta. Natsu entró y trató de consolarme, platicandome cosas personales que le sucedieron en el pasado, poco a poco me empecé a sentir mejor y al final nos dimos un abrazo. Después de eso, mi vida continuó. Junto a él.

(POV Normal)

La chica de cabello azul despertó con el trinar de los pajaros, los mismos pájaros que la despertaban desde hace seis años, bajo la misma ventana, en el mismo lugar. Wendy apartó sus cobijas, y se estiró tanto como pudo; se puso sus pantuflas y bajó las escaleras. Ahí abajo ya la estaba esperando Natsu Dragneel con el desayuno preparado, cuando ella lo notó sonrió.

-Justo a tiempo-dijo Natsu apagando la estufa-las 9 en punto, ni un minuto más, ni menos.

-Me gusta despertar temprano-dijo Wendy al acomodarse un mechón de pelo que le cubría la cara-como hoy no voy a ir a la escuela, quiero aprovechar cada momento del día.

-Desde luego que sí, ¿Segura que no es por otra cosa?-Natsu colocó un plato de waffles sobre la mesa.

-Mmm no...¿Porqué lo preguntas?-dijo tratando de disimular. Natsu sonrió sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

-Debes aprender a no dejar tus cosas regadas por todo el lugar-sacó de su bolsillo del pantalón un celular verde con un colgante de un gato blanco-te llegó un mensaje de Sherria, y cito: Te espero en la estación de autobuses a las 11, apresurate para no llegar tarde a la playa...-

-Sólo voy a acompañarla-interrumpio.

-oh aguarda hay más: No te olvides de tu traje de baño-Natsu levantó una bolsa beige del suelo y sacó un Bikini de dos piezas muy llamativo-con suerte y te ligas a un chico XD-Wendy se rascó la cabeza nerviosa.

-jejeje ya me descubriste.

-Wendy ya sabes que no estoy en contra de que salgas a fiestas con tus amigos...-

-Lo sé, y te agradezco mucho eso-volvio a interrumpir.

-Pero, no me gusta que uses esta clase de ropa. Es demasiado para una chica de tu edad.

-No es para tanto, ya tengo 14 años. Puedo cuidarme sola.

-De eso no tengo duda-Natsu cruzó los brazos e inhaló profundamente, Wendy lo miro directamente con ojitos tiernos y las manos juntas, el pelirosado trató de aguantar lo más que pudo pero terminó sucumbiendo ante esa mirada-Muy bien puedes ir-Wendy se abalanzó sobre Natsu y lo besaba repetidamente por todo su rostro.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, eres el mejor Natsu!-

-si, si, esta bien sólo no trates de comerte mi cara.

-ah ok-Wendy se apartó de él y subió las escaleras a toda prisa.

 **(Natsu POV)**

¿Qué voy a hacer con esta niña? Tiene todo a su favor, nunca falta a la escuela y tiene buenas notas, hace sus deberes en tiempo y forma, sin mencionar que de vez en cuando ella cocina. Muy delicioso por cierto. Se nota que tiene algo de su madre en el interior; extraño esas veces que me pedía cantarle su canción favorita, aún la recuerdo. Fue muy inesperado cuando llegó aquí con su madre, no sabía qué nos depararía el futuro, pero de algo estoy seguro. No me arrepiento de haberlas ayudado.  
Ahora baja las escaleras ya cambiada de ropa con gracia y alegría, sacudo la cabeza, la acompaño a la puerta y le entrego la bolsa con su traje de baño dentro. Ella me mira muy agradecida y me da un beso de despedida.

 **(POV Normal)**

Mientras que Natsu se preparaba para ir a trabajar. Wendy estaba en la estación de autobuses esperando a Sherria; sentía una combinación de emoción y nerviosismo, era la primera vez que iría junto a su mejor amiga a la playa, un sueño que habían tenido ambas desde hace mucho tiempo, pero jamás había convivido con los amigos de ella. Tenía miedo de que algo fuese a pasar y la dejara en ridículo frente a ellos o que no cumpliera con sus expectativas. Entonces un relámpago interrumpió sus pensamientos, el cielo azul comenzó a ser invadido por grandes y espesas nubres grises, lo último que Wendy quería era que lloviera ese mismo día.

-¿Porqué tarda tanto?-pensó, a lo lejos pudo reconocer a una chica de cabello rosa con dos colitas, una playera blanca y una falda azul claro, correr hacia ella sacudiendo la mano en la alto.

-¡Hey!-gritó desde el otro lado de la calle, Wendy se levantó de su asiento-¡Perdón por llegar tarde!

-Diez minutos-aclaró Wendy, Sherria se detuvo justo frente a ella.

-lo siento. Mis papás no me soltaban-Sherria señaló la bolsa color beige-¿Te quedó el traje de baño que escogí para tí?

-Claro que sí, sólo...-

-¿Qué?-

-La parte del busto es algo grande-Sherria rió por lo bajo-no es gracioso-dijo Wendy haciendo pucheros.

-Esa expresión lo hace divertido-en ese momento llegó el autobús-vámonos que llegaremos tarde por mi culpa-Sherria subió seguida por Wendy quien seguía haciendo pucheros.

 **~~Una noche, un despertar~~**

 **(Wendy POV)**

Esta fiesta en la playa es la mejor a cualquier otra fiesta que haya ido. Tienen un buen repertorio de música, buenos bocadillos y bebidas; los amigos de Sherria son buenas personas, me sentía muy nerviosa al inició pero al poco tiempo me fui ganando su amistad, me invitaron a bailar muchas veces, hasta creo que le gusto a un chico; mi corazón casi explota cuando noté que no dejaba de mirarme, de hecho todos los hombres volteaban a verme ocasionalmente gracias al traje de baño que me dio Sherria, es una combinación de naranja y verde, pero es muy revelador, sobre todo la parte de atrás y con lo grande que me queda del busto, algunas olas me lo quitaban. Fuera de eso, es una excelente fiesta.

 **(POV Normal)**

Hubo un momento en el que todos los invitados (y uno que otro colado) se encontraban bailando en el centro de la playa, Wendy y Sherria se habían separado por el tumulto que habia, pero estaban acompañadas por sus amigos, Wendy era la que estaba más cerca del DJ así que la música sonaba más fuerte, accidentalmente su brazo golpeó a alguien en la espalda, volteó apenada y descubrió que era Natsu a quien había golpeado; Wendy abrió la boca pero no se podía escuchar su voz, Natsu le hizo una seña de que no podía escucharla seguido de otra seña que le indicaba que lo siguiera. Se acercaron a la orilla del mar donde no había mucha gente y la música un poco menos.

-¿Que decías?-le preguntó Natsu estando frente a ella.

-¿Que, qué hacías aquí?-

-oh, un colega del trabajo me invitó, no había nada que hacer así que salimos temprano y venimos para acá.

-Mmm...-Wendy no estaba del todo convencida-¿Seguro que no estás aquí para vigilarme?-

-Claro que no, yo respeto tu vida personal-Wendy sonrió.

-Gracias Natsu.

-¿De qué?-el pelirosado volteo hacia la plataforma donde tocaba el DJ-Ya que ambos estamos aquí, ¿Te gustaría que bailemos?-pregunto extendiendo su mano. Wendy se sorprendió.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?-

-¿Porqué no? Estamos en una fiesta para divertirnos.

-...Esta bien-Wendy le tomó la mano y volvieron a la fiesta; La oscuridad de la noche podía esconder el rubor de sus mejillas, sería la primera vez que bailaría con Natsu en público, él sacó a relucir una fase que Wendy desconocía, sus pasos eran veloces y rítmicos, otros eran tan graciosos que la hacían reír. De momento la música se detuvo y el DJ agarró el micrófono para dar un anuncio.

-¡Espero la estén pasando bien chicos!-la gente gritó un enorme "sí" en respuesta-¡Muy bien, muy bien. Ahora una mala noticia: Se está haciendo tarde y debo estar en otro lugar en 2 horas, así que tocaré una última canción y me retiraré-todos abuchearon-¡Lo siento mucho chicos pero así es esto, disfrutenlo mientras dure!-

Las bocinas volvieron a sonar pero la última canción. Esa última canción. Era una romántica; Wendy y Natsu se miraron sorprendidos y algo incómodos, el rostro de Wendy casi se pone como un jitomate, rojo, rojo y que le saliera humo por las orejas de lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Wendy-la llamó Natsu.

-M-Mejor vámonos-dijo ella con la mirada abajo y con su fleco cubriéndole los ojos, dio media vuelta pero antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso, Natsu la agarró de la mano.

-Espera-Wendy guardó silencio-¿No escuchaste? El DJ dijo que lo disfrutáramos mientras podamos-Natsu la jaló hacia él haciéndola girar-Concedeme esta pieza. Por favor-fue en ése momento que el tiempo se detuvo para Wendy. Su forma de ver a Natsu cambio totalmente, bajo la luz de la luna y con esa música romántica de fondo comenzaron a emerger sentimientos ocultos desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Su mente se puso en blanco. Solo dejó guiarse por su cuerpo, iniciaron con un vaivén lento y firme, viéndose directamente a los ojos. Pareciera que sólo estaban ellos dos en toda la playa, Natsu no dejaba de sonreirle, su sincera y reluciente sonrisa le provocaba una sensación de seguridad. Poco a poco se acercaban el uno al otro, dejándose perder por el momento, Wendy cerró los ojos al igual que Natsu para dar paso a lo que sería. Su primer beso.

Pero los interrumpió Sherria quien los estaba llamando desde el otro lado de la Playa.

-¡Wendy!-la chica de pelo azul abrió los ojos de golpe y alejó despacio a Natsu-¡Hey Wendy! Oh Natsu estas aquí-

-¿eh...? Ah, sí, aquí estoy.

-¿Estuviste aquí, en toda la fiesta?

-Llegué a la mitad, después del trabajo-Natsu miro su reloj: 1:30am-¡Demonios! Ya es muy tarde, debemos irnos chicas, si quieres podemos llevarte a tu casa Sherria.

-Ay muchas gracias Natsu-

-Dejenme ir por mi auto.

-Claro-el pelirosado se alejó de ellas tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado. Wendy estaba perdida entre sus pensamientos-Wendy-la llamaba Sherria-¿Wendy, estas bien?-

-¿ah...? Eh sí, estoy bien.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No nada...no pasa nada.

 **(Wendy POV)**

Creí estar en una especie de transe. No podía pensar claramente y mi cuerpo se movía por si sólo, aún no puedo creer lo que estuve a punto de hacer, estoy hablando de Natsu. El Natsu que me cuidaba, me alimentaba, el que estuvo siempre conmigo y con mi madre; es mi mejor amigo.

 **(Natsu POV)**

No pensé que las cosas llegaran a tal grado, estuve a punto de besarla. Se veía tan linda, dulce y tierna ¿Qué pasaría si Sherria no nos hubiera interrumpido? Tal vez me hubiera empujado y...bueno, no estoy muy seguro y no dejaré que mi imaginación divague, sólo quería pasar un buen momento con ella.

 **~~Una advertencia~~**

Natsu y Wendy hablaron sobre lo que casi ocurrió en la fiesta, al inició estaban un poco incómodos, pero conforme hablaban concluyeron que lo sucedido fue por lo sentimental del momento, no significó nada para ninguno. Aclarado eso, ya se sentían mejor.

Los días pasaron como siempre; al salir de la escuela, Wendy recibió un mensaje Natsu en su celular diciéndole que saldría tarde y que no podría ir por ella, no le dio más remedio que irse sola. Como ya era de noche, las calles estaban casi vacías, pasaba muy poquita gente; sus hombros le dolían, normalmente Natsu era quien cargaba su mochila, de pronto, notó que alguien la estaba siguiendo, lo que la puso nerviosa entonces apresuró el paso. Sólo faltaban unos metros para llegar a la avenida, ahí había más gente. Quien la estaba siguiendo se acercaba cada vez más, se sentía más nerviosa. Luego esa persona dijo su nombre.

-¡Wendy!-la chica de pelo azul dio un brinco asustada, rápidamente volteo sobre su hombro izquierdo y al ver de quien se trataba, respiro aliviada.

-Gray, no me asustes así-Gray Fullbuster. Un chico de cabello negro que vestía una gabardina blanca con unos pantalones negros y botas del mismo color,; él tomó la mochila de Wendy.

-Disculpa. No fue mi intención-

-¿Qué haces aquí? creí que estabas en Hargeon-

-Lo estaba. Pero terminé el trabajo que me habían encargado antes de tiempo y cuando empacaba mis cosas, recibí un mensaje de Natsu.

-¿De Natsu? ¿Y que decía?-

-Que te acompañara a casa-Gray comenzó a caminar-Es muy peligroso que estés sola en las calles, en especial de noche.

-Te agradezco que me acompañes, es la primera vez que regreso a casa sola y tenía mucho miedo.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo-Wendy sonrió.

-Gracias-y así ambos siguieron su camino al departamento de Natsu, para hacer más corto el camino, Gray le contaba lo que había sucedido en sus viajes por todo el país. Un conflicto contra un gremio de mercenarios, una búsqueda de un tesoro sagrado, una cacería; e incluso mencionó que había conocido a una chica que le recordaba a ella por su cabello azul. Su nombre era Juvia Lockser. Pero antes de que Wendy le preguntara por ella, ya habían llegado. Subieron las escaleras y después de que Wendy abriera la puerta. Ambos quedaron impactados por lo que encontraron.

Todo el lugar estaba hecho un caos. Los sillones volcados, ropa regada por el suelo, los televisores y vidrios, rotos; Wendy se paseaba por los cuartos horrorizada, ni siquiera su habitación había sobrevivido. Se sentó en la base de su cama ya que el colchón estaba inclinado hacia la pared y no pudo evitar llorar. Mientras tanto, Gray llamaba a la policía para denunciar como encontraron la casa. Natsu cuando se enteró no tardó en llegar, Wendy al verlo cruzar la puerta corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te hicieron algo?-fue lo primero que dijo Natsu.

-...estoy bien...pero tengo miedo.

-Calma Wendy, lo bueno es que la casa estaba vacía. Y no tenemos muchas cosas de valor-Wendy pegó su rostro en el pecho de Natsu.

-No me dejes sola-esas palabras llegaron directamente al corazón de Natsu.

-Claro que no. Siempre estaré contigo.

Gray le sugirió a Natsu que pasaran la noche en el departamento que le regalo su padre, él no lo ocupaba así que no había problema, Natsu aceptó. Pasada la media noche. Wendy ya estaba dormida, Natsu y Gray estaban en la cocina.

-Entonces no les robaron nada.

-No. Nada nos hace falta, no entiendo porque se metieron.

-Natsu...esto no es coincidencia-el pelirosado bajo la mirada-debemos hacer algo...-

-Yo no puedo hacer nada-interrumpio-...y lo sabes.

-Sí-afirmo-entonces tú debes saber que no fue culpa tuya.

-Ellos creen que sí. Y si me meto en problemas. Me encerraran-

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-No lo se.

 **~~Fluye en tu interior~~**

-Creo que llegó el momento de hacer algo ¿No te parece?-Natsu hablaba por teléfono mientras caminaba al trabajo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, como no hacías nada imaginé que se te había olvidado.

-Para nada. Sería un tonto si lo olvidara. Nunca me lo perdonaría.

-Estoy ocupada en este momento ¿Estaria bien si nos vemos dentro de dos horas?-

-Muy bien, llegaré puntual.

Más tarde ese día; Natsu llegó dos horas antes del trabajo ya que iba a pasar un maratón de su serie favorita, y le había prometido a Wendy que la verían juntos; ella compró tres paquetes de palomitas con extra mantequilla, un refresco sabor naranja, dos bolsas de frituras y de postre, una cubeta mediana de helado. Natsu se puso su pijama favorita y tomó asiento junto a Wendy. El maratón ya había comenzado.

Ya llevaban cuatro horas continuas sentados en el Sofá-Cama, la serie estaba en el momento de la revelación más impactante, Natsu metió su mano en la cubeta de palomitas al mismo tiempo que Wendy, sus manos se tocaron y al instante las apartaron. Sonrieron divertidos. Tan sólo faltaba un capítulo para que terminara el maratón, pero ese capítulo JAMAS fue transmitido en televisión, Wendy apenas podía mantenerse despierta; sentía sus párpados muy pesados y su vista se nublaba, y en un segundo cayó dormida. Se deslizó lentamente hacia su lado derecho, hasta que su cabeza quedó recargada en el hombro de Natsu; él sorprendido, cubrió a Wendy con la cobija que tenía en sus piernas, al mirar su angelical rostro, el pelirosado volvió a sentir lo mismo cuando estaban en la playa, un mechón azul del cabello de Wendy resbaló quedando sobre su nariz, Natsu lo acomodo detrás de su oreja y en ese momento Wendy dio un largo suspiro. Eso mató a Natsu. La estática de la televisión interrumpió el momento, ni se había enterado de cuando había terminado el maratón, gruño algo molesto; levantó la basura que habían dejado, se estiró para desentumir sus músculos y cargo a Wendy entre sus brazos. La depositó sobre su cama con mucho cuidado, la arropó y le dio un beso en su frente. Luego el también se fue a dormir.

El sonar del teléfono despertó a Natsu, buscó su teléfono irritado.

-¡¿Bueno?!

-Disculpa, ¿Te desperté?

-Sí.

-Perdona, sólo te llamo para confirmar ¿Nos veremos en frente del supermercado?-

-Sí pero, ¿Porqué me tienes que llamar a las tres de la madrugada?

-...son las tres de la tarde-Natsu se levantó de golpe.

-¡¿las tres de la tarde?!-

-Sí, te veo en media hora, aunque entenderé que llegues algo tarde. Bye-Natsu literalmente saltó de la cama y corrió al cuarto de Wendy. Pero no estaba. Sobre la cama había una nota precisamente para Natsu (ya que tenía su nombre con plumón).

"Me fui a la escuela, descuida Sherria me acompañara. No olvides comprar mi Shampoo porque ya no tengo. Cuidate.  
PD: Te dibujé un gatito en tu mejilla izquierda xD"

Y era cierto. Natsu vio su reflejo en un espejo pero no se enfadó, al contrario, le gustó el gatito que Wendy le dibujó.

 **(Natsu POV)**

Jejeje...qué hoy a hacer con esta niña. Para ser improvisado le quedó muy lindo el gatito, me siento mareado. Tal vez porque me levante muy rápido, aparte de comprarle su shampoo debo comprar leche, pan dulce y chocolates mentolados. Pero primero una ducha no me caería mal.

 **(POV Normal)**

Después de bañarse. Natsu fue directamente al supermercado para encontrarse con la persona quien le habló por teléfono, esperó unos minutos, y al voltear hacia la izquierda la encontró.

Luego. Comenzó a llover como nunca había llovido. Granizo, truenos, relámpagos; a Wendy no le dio opción más que esperar en la entrada de su escuela, justo debajo de la lona que la cubría. Sentía mucho frío. Todos los alumnos ya se habían ido, sólo quedaba ella; poco después llegó Natsu corriendo debajo de la lluvia, antes de llegar con Wendy resbaló y cayó de cara al piso.

-...lo siento-dijo Natsu sin despegar la cara del suelo.

-¿Porqué?

-Por no llegar a tiempo. Soy de lo peor.

-Esta bien...-

-¡No! No esta bien-interrumpio-Esta diluviando, tienes frío y estas sola. Perdoname-Natsu estiró los brazos pareciendo que la estaba alabando.

-Natsu...-Wendy se agachó-...no tienes porque disculparte, si te hace sentir mejor te daré una palmada en las manos-Natsu levantó sus manos-¡Tenga!-dijo al mismo tiempo que lo golpeó.

-Tenías razón. Ya me siento mejor-Natsu se levantó-y ahora...por las prisas no me traje sombrilla ni nada para cubrirnos.

-¿Porqué no corremos a una esquina y páramos un taxi?-

-Suena bien-se prepararon. Y salieron disparados, corrieron tan rápido que Natsu por poco y se cae de nuevo. Afortunadamente pasó un taxi al mismo tiempo que llegaron a la esquina, le hicieron la parada y se fueron a casa.

Volvieron a correr para llegar a la entrada del edificio; ya adentro se sentaron en las escaleras para recuperar el aliento. Estaban metafóricamente ahogándose, sus ropas y cabello los tenían muy húmedos, empapados. Wendy estornudó.

-Te estas congelando-concluyo Natsu-ven. En el departamento entrarás en calor-Wendy no sabía que algo estaba sucediendo adentro del departamento. Abrieron la puerta.

-¡Sorpresa!-gritó un grupo de personas en la sala-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-

-¡¿Qué, una fiesta sorpresa?!-Wendy estaba muy sorprendida, Sherria salió de entre todos y la abrazó.

-Feliz cumpleaños amiga.

-Gracias Sherria, ¿Pero cuándo planearon esto?

-Un día después del incidente, pero todo esto no fue idea mía. Fue Natsu quien pensó en todo-Wendy volteo a ver a Natsu.

-¡Tú!-dijo al señalarlo.

-¡Yo!-dijo Natsu, luego abrazó a Wendy con todas sus fuerzas-¿Creíste que me olvidaría de tu cumpleaños?-

-Para serte sincera. Ya ni me acordaba que cumplía años, con lo que le paso a nuestro departamento, lo olvide.

-Descuide mi bella dama. Que esta noche es para usted-Natsu hizo una reverencia, Wendy se sonrojó.

La fiesta iba muy bien, los invitados, amigos y familiares de Wendy (sobre todo amigos) convivían muy alegres, el volumen de la música era medio ya que si lo subían los vidrios podrían quebrarse; Wendy y Sherria se escaparon, y se quedaron a conversar en la salida de incendios del edificio.

-¿te gustó la sorpresa?-le preguntó Sherria.

-Me encantó-respondio Wendy-es una de las mejores que eh tenido.

-Todo fue planeado por Natsu-reafirmo-él me llamó para afinar algunos detalles. Es un chico muy atento.

-Sí, es verdad. Es bueno.

-Él te ama.

-¡¿Qué?!-el rostro de Wendy enrojeció.

-que él te ama. Eres su mejor amiga

-...oh, sí, es cierto-Wendy alzó la vista hacia las estrellas, y esbozó una alegre sonrisa-yo también lo amo.

 **~~Entrando en calor~~**

 **(Natsu POV)**

Lavé los platos, barrí y trapé, tome un baño y me lave los dientes. Tengo que ir por Wendy a su escuela pero la sorprenderé llevándola a la ÚNICA presentación de Caith Shelter, su banda favorita; oh antes de que se me olvide, tomaré los boletos, no sé si sea por los nervios pero siento un vacío en mi esófago. Debe ser normal.

 **(POV Normal)**

Wendy salió de la escuela. Natsu le dijo que no irían a casa, ella le preguntó que a donde irían pero Natsu no le respondió, y así siguió en todo el camino, cuando caminaban por el parque se escuchaba música de fondo, inmediatamente Wendy reconoció la tonada y dejó de caminar; miró a Natsu atónita y el pelirosado al darse cuenta se carcajeó.

-...no es cierto Natsu, ¡DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO!-

-Sí, es cierto-Wendy llena de emoción corrió hacia donde provenía la música. Subió una pequeña inclinación de tierra y vio perfectamente, el escenario donde "Caith Shelter" estaba tocando; Wendy literalmente se volvió loca, gritaba, sacudía todo su cuerpo al ritmo de la música y cantaba todas y cada una de las canciónes. De memoria.

A Natsu le divertía ver de esa forma a Wendy, muy pocas veces se dejaba llevar por la alegría y hacía esa clase de cosas; la chica de pelo azul tomó asiento ya agotada por tanto bailar, agarró una botella de agua y le dio un trago.

-¿Te diviertes?

-Claro...que sí-respondio entre jadeos-el mejor... momento de mi vida.

-No y sólo aguarda, se pondrá mejor-la vocalista de Caith Shelter se acercó al micrófono.

-¡Buenas noches Magnolia!-la gente gritó en respuesta-¡quisiera aprovechar este momento para decir algunas palabras a una persona en especial. Wendy...en este día, justo ahora, de parte mía y de toda la banda, queremos descarte ¡UN FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-Wendy no se movía, la botella de agua resbaló de su mano, tenía una expresión de sorpresa combinada con felicidad (imagínense a Wendy con estrellas en los ojos).

-¿Wendy?-de repente se abalanzó sobre Natsu apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

-...gracias...por darme el mejor regalo de mi vida...-dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos-Eres el mejor.

-Gracias Wendy.

 **(Advertencia: Contenido Lemon a partir de aquí)**

El concierto ya había terminado. Natsu y Wendy caminaron directamente a su hogar; inesperadamente comenzó a llover otra vez, como aún les quedaba mucho camino se mojaron bastante, todo lo que traían puesto estaba húmedo, hasta los calcetines. Pero Natsu ya había previsto que llovería, así que colgó unas toallas en los ganchos cerca de la puerta. Al entrar comenzaron a quitarse la ropa mojada, Wendy primero se quitó los tenis y sus calcetas mientras que Natsu la playera, ella lo volteo a ver justo en el momento que su torso estaba completamente desnudo. Las gotas resbalaban lentamente por su espalda, lo que hizo sentir a Wendy. Diferente. Ella sacudió la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar unos pensamientos indebidos; se desabrocho el pantalón y lo dejó caer al suelo haciendo sonar la hebilla de su cinturón, Natsu volteo curioso por el ruido y se encontró con las más hermosas piernas que había visto. Las miró de arriba a abajo dejándose maravillar. La chica de pelo azul notó que la miraba y se sonrojó.

-¡oh! Eh...lo siento-dijo Natsu rascándose la nuca.

-Es-Esta bien-

-V-Ven...dejarme secarte el cabello-Wendy lo hizo. Natsu la cubrió con la toalla y le revolvió el cabello con delicadeza, el corazón de Wendy latía muy fuerte, que casi le dolía.

Levantó la cara al mismo tiempo que Natsu la descubrió. Entonces sus ojos se encontraron y el tiempo se detuvo nuevamente; perdiéndose en los ojos del otro como si no hubiera un final. Su corazón latía con más fuerza, y sus cuerpos se acercaban lentamente.

-Wendy...-musitó Natsu.

-Natsu...-la chica rodeo el cuello del pelirosado, y él acarició su mejilla derecha con el pulgar. Lentamente acercaron sus rostros, ambos cerraron los ojos dejándose llevar por sus propios deseos, hasta que se besaron. Natsu agarró a Wendy de su cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo. El beso cambio a ser más intenso, entrando más y más en la pasión, siguieron así por unos minutos hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

-Wendy...yo te amo.

-¿En serio?-Natsu asintió-yo también te amo-ambos sonrieron y continuaron besándose. Wendy jugueteaba con el cabello de Natsu; las manos del pelirosado bajaron de la espalda baja de la chica hasta su trasero, y empezó a acariciarlo-...llevame a mi cuarto-le susurro al oído. Natsu obedeció, la cargo entre sus brazos y entraron.

El pelirosado se sentó en la cama y con un ágil movimiento le quitó la playera a Wendy, y como si hubiera leído su mente, ella se quitó el brassiere dejando al descubierto sus senos.

-Perdona si son pequeños...-Natsu colocó su dedo índice en los labios de Wendy.

-sshh...son perfectos para mí.

Natsu recostó a Wendy mientras le besaba el cuello, fue descendiendo y en el trayecto besaba y lamía el pecho, y abdomen de Wendy, ella sólo gemía de excitación agarrándose de las sábanas; el pelirosado se deshizo de las bragas de la chica disponiéndose a darle placer pero de golpe, Wendy cerró las piernas.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-...estoy nerviosa... y tengo miedo.

-descuida, prometo que seré gentil. Te va a gustar-esto último lo dijo en tono seductor. Wendy se cubrió los ojos con las manos y abrió las piernas. Natsu lo primero que hizo fue pasar su dedo por el contorno de la vagina de Wendy. A lo que ella dio un pequeño salto, Natsu metió su dedo provocando que Wendy diera un leve gemido, empezó a meterlo y sacarlo; la chica gemía más y más fuerte, aferrándose a las sábanas con ambas manos. El pelirosado prosiguió a lamerla, con mucha dedicación.

-aahhh...sigue Natsu, sigue- decía Wendy entre gemidos, de momento Natsu introdujo su lengua-¡aaahhh...Ya no aguanto más! ¡Me voy a venir!-Wendy se aferró de la cabeza del chico impidiendo que se moviera, entonces Wendy gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.

Respiraba muy agitada, mirando al techo con la mente en blanco; Natsu se acercó y se besaron de nuevo.

-Eso fue increíble-dijo Wendy.

-Aún falta lo mejor-aclaró Natsu-¿Lista para el gran momento?-

-Estoy lista-respondió tomando el pene de Natsu y llevándolo a la entrada de su vagina.

Natsu fue metiendo su miembro con delicadeza, Wendy aguantaba la respiración tratando de soportarlo. En cierto punto se quejaba mucho, y mordía fuerte su labio inferior.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, continúa-Natsu comenzó a mover sus caderas despacio para que Wendy se acostumbrara a él; la chica gemía y se agarraba de la espalda del chico. El ritmo fue aumentando, al igual que la excitación de Wendy-Detente Natsu...ahora quiero estar encima de tí-el pelirosado obedeció y cambio su posición. Wendy se introdujo el pene de Natsu y comenzó a cabalgar muy rápido, la sensación de dolor había desaparecido, la lujuria se apoderó de ella; continuó así por diez minutos hasta que Natsu se enderezó y la besó con mucha más pasión que antes, jugueteaba con los pechos de la chica mientras la besaba-¡Natsu estoy en mi límite!

-¡Yo también!-Natsu aumentó el ritmo.

-¡al mismo tiempo, hay que venirnos al mismo tiempo!-continuaron el movimiento de caderas hasta que llegaron al orgasmo.

-¡Aaaaahhhhh!-Natsu eyaculó con mucha intensidad, y Wendy se estremeció al sentir como su vagina se inundaba llena del semen del chico que ella amaba. El pelirosado cayó rendido, al igual que Wendy sobre el pecho sudoroso de Natsu. Ambos respiraban agitados, Wendy le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y suspiró.

-Te amo Natsu.

-Te amo Wendy-y así, después de haber expresado su amor, cayeron profundamente dormidos.

 **~~La peor mañana~~**

La luz del sol obligó a Natsu despertarse, gruñó al levantarse de la cama, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron de golpe, giró detrás suyo buscando a la chica con quien compartió la cama, pero no estaba. Salió de la habitación y detectó un aroma delicioso, caminó a la cocina y ahí estaba Wendy, vistiendo un delantal rosado. Sólo. Un delantal. Natsu se sorprendió, con un rubor en las mejillas.

-¡Wendy!-la chica volteó con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días cariño-esa palabra apenó a Natsu.

\- yo...nadie me había llamado así, jamás.

-Jejeje de ahora en adelante yo te diré así, porque te amo-Wendy apagó la estufa.

-ah por cierto, ¿Porqué estás vestida así?-

-Que, ¿No te gusta?-Wendy hizo una reverencia, como si llevara un vestido.

-Ehm...es que...es muy revelador-

-¿No te gusta?-volvió a preguntar de forma seductora. Natsu suspiró.

-No me gusta...me encanta-Wendy se acercó a Natsu, se sentó en sus piernas y comenzó a besarlo, pasando sus manos por todo el cuerpo; de su pecho a sus hombros, y de sus hombros a sus brazos. Luego se detuvo.

-Tú eres mi nuevo sueño, cariño-Wendy llevó sus manos a la entrepierna de Natsu. El pelirosado cargó a la chica y la recostó sobre la mesa, tirando todo lo que había sobre ella. Natsu la besó con mucha pasión, sus lenguas bailaban dentro de sus bocas, hasta que tuvieron que separarse para respirar; Natsu pasó a besar su cuello, y fue bajando hasta llegar a su pecho, pero lo interrumpió el timbre de la puerta, Natsu rió por lo bajo.

-Alguien llama, voy a abrir la puerta- Natsu ayudó a levantar a Wendy, y caminó hacia la puerta.

-No te tardes-dijo Wendy caminando al dormitorio, Natsu le sonrió. Abrió la puerta y recibió un puñetazo en la nariz que lo arrojó a la mesa partiéndola a la mitad.

Tres hombres de traje entraron al departamento, uno de ellos levantó a Natsu de su playera para volverlo a golpear, él reaccionó a tiempo esquivando el golpe y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago para luego empujarlo afuera.

-¡Wendy corre!-otro de los hombres lo derribo y trató de sujetarlo, Wendy se asomó encontrándose con la aterradora escena. El tercer hombre la vio e inmediatamente cerró la puerta con el pasador, sin perder tiempo se cambió de ropa; el hombre golpeaba la puerta con fuerza, Natsu peleaba con el segundo hombre en el suelo, se puso sobre él y lo golpeaba muchas veces en la cara.

-¡¿Para quién trabajas?!-exclamó Natsu con el puño en lo alto, pero antes de que el sujeto respondiera, la puerta se había abierto. El tercer hombre entró al dormitorio, alarmado, Natsu corrió para allá-¡Wendy!-el hombre lo sorprendió con otro golpe en la cara y lo derribó. Buscó por todos lados pero Wendy no estaba.

-La niña escapó-dijo a través de un radio.

-"Ya la vimos"-respondió otro hombre-"salgan de ahí, cuando la atrapemos se la entregaremos al jefe"-

-¿Y que hay del chico?-

-"Traelo, el jefe tendrá muchas preguntas que hacerle"-el hombre agarró a Natsu del cuello.

-sueltame gorila...-

-Tienes mucha suerte de seguir vivo-dijo y lo golpeó por segunda vez dejándolo aturdido; lo arrastró del pie derecho por el pasillo y por todas las escaleras hasta la salida del edificio. Lo metió a una camioneta verde oscuro y se lo llevó

Dentro de la camioneta había una ventanilla polarizada, con una pequeña rendija, no había nadie más que él y el conductor. El tercer hombre.

-¿...a dónde me llevas?-Natsu metió su mano en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón.

-Vas a morir mocoso.

-¿Morir? Je aún tengo muchos planes para el futuro, y morir no es uno de ellos- el hombre se burló.

-Crees que tienes salida. Pero no es así, lo perderás todo, en especial a esa chica.

-¡¿Qué es lo que harán con Wendy?!-

-Nosotros...-un auto se estrelló contra ellos con tanta fuerza que volcó la camioneta. Alguien abrió la puerta del pasajero y sacó a Natsu de la camioneta; Natsu no podía reconocer a esa persona, tenía la vista borrosa.

-Si yo no te cuido el trasero ¿Quién lo hará?-pero la voz, era inconfundible.

-Gray...maldito infeliz.

-Jajaja ven, te ayudo a levantarte-Gray le extendió la mano-Menos mal que tienes el botón de emergencia que te di.

-sí, Gracias viejo-Natsu poco a poco recuperaba la vista, fue cuando notó que Gray tenía un balazo en el brazo y en la pierna-¿Quién te disparo?-

-Uno de estos idiotas, pero estoy bien, todo fue por...-otro auto llegó donde estaban, de el salió Wendy. Ella al ver a Natsu herido, corrió muy preocupada.

-¡Natsu!-se abalanzó sobre él abrazándose muy fuerte-Gracias a Dios estas bien.

-Sí, igual que tú-el hombre salió arrastrándose de la camioneta, Natsu al fue hacia él y lo arrastró de su traje hasta dejarlo en medio de la calle-¿En qué nos quedamos "Agente Smith"?-

-...pudrete-Natsu lo golpeó contra el suelo.

-¿Para qué quieren a Wendy?-

-¿Nosotros? Nada, su padre la quiere de regreso.

-¿Mi padre?-murmuró Wendy.

-Mientes. Wendy no tiene padre.

-Oh claro que lo tiene, él nos contrató para llevársela...-

-¿Donde está?-interrumpió Natsu, el hombre no dijo nada-¡¿Donde está?!-

-Natsu, no va a decirte nada-dijo Gray.

-Tengo que saberlo, Wendy está en peligro por ese sujeto-Natsu volteó hacia Gray y Wendy, el hombre sacó una pistola.

-¡Natsu cuidado!-el hombre disparó el arma. La blusa de Wendy se tiñó de rojo y se desplomó al suelo.

-¡Wendy!-Natsu fue a socorrerla-Wendy no...no, no ¿Porqué?-

-La bala sigue adentro-dijo Gray-Hay que llevarla a un hospital.

-Entonces apresurate.

-...Natsu, Natsu-Wendy lo tomó del brazo-...¿no vas a venir?-

-Perdona Wendy. Tengo que hacer algo primero.

-Dijiste...que no me dejarías sola-Natsu guardó silencio-¿...Natsu?-

-...llevatela Gray. Tengo que arreglar esto de una vez por todas.

-Ok-Gray descolgó una radio de su cinturón y se lo entregó a Natsu-Toma. El gremio esta listo para cualquier cosa, llamalos.

-Tenlo por seguro. Los pondremos de cabeza-Dijo con una malvada sonrisa-Me llevaré al "Agente Smith", cuida de Wendy. Es todo lo que tengo-Gray asintió.

-No Natsu...ven con nosotros-le suplicó Wendy, el pelirosado no la escuchó-Gray ¡Escuchame!-pero él también la ignoró-¡Natsu regresa! ¡No me dejes!-Gray subió a Wendy al auto y se alejaron de ahí.

-Muy bien "Agente", es hora de conocer a tu jefe.-Natsu arrancó la camioneta donde estaba prisionero, oprimió el botón de la radio-Chicos...ya es hora.

Poco después, en un edificio llamado "Sky Tower" que se situaba en el centro de la cuidad, un hombre robusto, vestido de traje y escoltado por un guardia, caminaba por un enorme pasillo hasta una puerta de madera oscura pero antes de que pudiera abrirla hubo un estruendo, seguido de muchos disparos en el interior del edificio. El guardia recibió información por su audicular, le pidió a su jefe que entrara a su oficina mientras él y un escuadrón lo protegían. El jefe entró y se escondió bajo el escritorio, luego de unos minutos se escuchó una explosión y los guardias prepararon sus armas; salía mucho humo del pasillo, no se podía ver nada, de la nada iniciaron los disparos. Muchas balas salieron de humo dejando sin oportunidad a los guardias de responder. Todo terminó en menos de cinco minutos; la puerta fue golpeada, el jefe estaba nervioso, la puerta cayó al suelo haciendo un golpe hueco, en medio del humo salió Natsu con la misma mirada asesina.

-No se preocupe señor, hice una cita antes de venir.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Dinero, mujeres..?-

-¡Callate!-exclamó Natsu-¿Crees que las mujeres son objetos? ¿En qué mundo vives?-

-¿Qué quieres?

-Wendy Marvell.

-¿Qué..?

-Enviaste un grupo de hombres por ella ¿No? ¿por cual motivo?-

-Ella es mi hija.

-Jamás mencionaste que era tu hija, la abandonaste a ella y a Grandeeney.

-Yo no...-

-¡Sí lo hiciste! Cuando te enteraste que Wendy iba a venir al mundo, te largaste. Dejaste sola a Grandeeney..-

-Una mujer cualquiera que sólo queria mi dinero-interrumpio el jefe.

-¡Callate! Palabras sin sentido de un cobarde. Dime para que quieres a Wendy y tal vez, considere no matarte.

-No te diré nada-Natsu sacó un arma y disparó en dirección al jefe.

-Segunda oportunidad. Responde-el jefe temblaba de miedo, no tuvo mas opción que decir todo.

-...la vendí-Natsu se sorprendió-Fui a un viaje de negocios a otro país, ahí hablé con un ejecutivo el cuál tiene la cuenta que necesito para expandir mi empresa. Afortunadamente él tiene un fetiche con las menores de edad, así que le ofrecí un trato que no pudo rechazar...-Natsu caminó hacia él y le introdujo la pistola en la boca.

-Eres repulsivo. Me das tanto asco que el solo verte hace que quiera vomitar, no volverás a ver a Wendy. Grandeeney me encomendó su seguridad y lo cumpliré. Así me convierta en el enemigo número uno de Fiore.

-"Natsu"-alguien lo llamaba por la radio-"Natsu"-

-¿Qué ocurre?

-"Se acerca un escuadrón de seguridad"-

-¿Qué?-el jefe comenzó a burlarse-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Muy pronto te convertirás en el enemigo numero uno. Si yo no tengo a Wendy, nadie lo hará.

-"Natsu se están acercando"-

-¡Ataquen!-

 **(Natsu POV)**

Cuando Grandeeney tocó a mi puerta con Wendy tomandola de la mano, fue extraño y emocionante. Extraño porque no me esperaba encontrarlas, y emocionante porque eso queria decir que confiaba en mí, me tenía tanta confianza que me encargó a su hija. Su propia hija. Jamás me arrepentiré de haber aceptado; con los años Wendy se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, mi compañera y finalmente. Con quién puedo pasar toda mi vida, yo la amo y ella me ama. Jamás volveré a dejarla sola.

 **(POV Normal)**

Wendy estaba recostada en la cama de un hospital, la bala le dio en el abdomen, afortunadamente no tocó ningun órgano; cambiaba los canales de la televisión mientras esperaba a Gray quien habia salido por algo de comer, sin mencionar que estaba muy preocupada por Natsu, no habia noticias de él desde hace 6 horas; la transmisión de la televisión fue interrumpida por una noticia de último minuto.

-"Lamentamos esta interrupción, pero le informamos que batalla entre las fuerzas armadas y el gremio Fairy Tail llegó a su fin. La "Sky Tower" fue el campo de esta batalla, afortunadamente no hubo bajas civiles, solamente heridos por parte de ambos bandos; con excepción de dos hombres que ya han sido reportados como fallecidos. El presidente de la distribuidora mas importante del país y el miembro reconocido como "Salamander" de Fairy tail. Natsu Dragneel".

 **~~Un día soleado~~**

 **(Una semana después)**

Wendy salió de su nueva escuela; después de salir del hospital, Gray se la llevó a otra ciudad para empezar una nueva vida, la muerte de Natsu la afectó mucho. No quería salir de su habitación, no comía y faltaba mucho a clases, no fue hasta que Sherria habló con ella y la convenció.

-¡Wendy!-alguien la llamó, ella se detuvo para buscar a quien gritó su nombre-¡Wendy!-por un momento creyó haber reconocido la voz que escuchaba, pero lo creyó imposible-¡WENDY!-

-¿Hola?-

-Wendy-la voz estaba detras de ella, giró lentamente hacia atrás. A quien vio, la dejó atónita-hola-

-...tú-Natsu se acercó a ella.

-Perdon por tardar demasiado. Tenía que fingir mi muerte para que nos dejaran en paz...-Wendy lo abofeteó, Natsu se tocó la mejilla. Lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de Wendy.

-Preocupacion. Tristeza. Dolor. Sufrimiento; esas y otras cosas tuve que pasar en estos cinco infernales días, lloré en mi cama cada noche hasta quedarme dormida, al saber que habías muerto ¡ME HICISTE CREER QUE TE HABIA PERDIDO! ¡Pudiste haberme escrito una carta, un mensaje o decirle a Gray que me lo dijera! ¡¿En que estabas pensando?!-Wendy rompió a llorar, se arrodilló cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

-Perdoname. Solo quería que estuvieras a salvo, que nadie nos volviera a buscar; no dejé de pensar en ti todo este tiempo, ya me esperaba que reaccionaras así y estás en todo tu derecho-Natsu descubrio la cara de Wendy y acarició su cara con gentileza-Y ahora, puedo decirte que jamas. Jamás. volveré a abandonarte, porque tú eres mi gran y único amor. Te amo Wendy Marvell-Natsu la besó lentamente, Wendy le correspondio el beso abrazandolo del cuello, y se separó para decirle.

-Yo también te amo Natsu Dragneel.


	2. Capítulo 2: Erza

_**Capítulo II: Erza**_

 _ **~~RECUERDO~~**_

La luz matutina del sol entró por la ventana de la habitación. Encima de una cama, envueltos en sábanas negras y amarillas dormían plácidamente un chico de rosada cabellera que solo usaba un pantalón de pijama color vino, y a su izquierda una chica de tersa piel blanca y cabello rojo como las rosas descansaba sobre el pecho del chico. La chica abrió lentamente los ojos y sonrió al ver a su pareja durmiendo, se deslizó con delicadeza para despertarlo con un gentil beso en los labios.

-Despierta, dormilón-musitó dulcemente. El chico abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Buenos días, hermosa.

-Gracias a ti pasé una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

-Era mi regalo por tu cumpleaños. Eres especial y debo tratarte como tal-la pelirroja volvió a besar al chico pero ahora con mucha pasión.

-Te amo, Natsu-dijo una vez recuperó el aliento.

-Y yo a ti, Erza. Siempre serás la reina de mi corazón.

 _ **~~Oportunidad~~**_

-¿Erza?-la llamó un chico de larga cabellera oscura sentado a su lado-Erza. ¡Erza!

-¿Mmm...? ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Estás aquí conmigo? Te perdiste por mucho tiempo.

-Estoy bien, es sólo que...-Erza inspiró hondo-estoy bien.

-Sí...ya vamos a llegar.

-Gracias, Gajeel-Erza sintió algo que recorría su mejilla, trató de quitárselo con el dedo, y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de una lágrima. Miró a través de la ventana del tren en el cuál viajaba, preguntándose si en algún momento podría cumplirse su mayor deseo.

Después de una hora de viaje. Erza y Gajeel llegaron a la ciudad de Crocus, tomaron una carreta que los llevó al centro. Ya ahí, buscaron el restaurante "Golden Lyrium", tomaron asiento en una mesa junto a una ventana y aguardaron a ser atendidos por un mesero.

-¿A qué hora vendrá tu contacto?-preguntó Erza a Gajeel mirando todos los platillos del menú.

-Se supone que vendría...-echó una rápida mirada a su reloj de la muñeca-en diez minutos. Sé paciente.

-Soy paciente, pero no tolero los retrasos.

-Ya vendrá-hubo un pequeño momento de un silencio incomodo. Gajeel miraba a todos lados buscando al mesero mientras Erza miraba por la ventana perdida en sus recuerdos otra vez.

-Espero...-

-Erza-la interrumpió Gajeel.

-¿Mmm...?

-Sé que no quieres hablar al respecto pero, necesito saber.

-Cuida lo que dices, Gajeel. Hablar no es problema, sino lo que vas a preguntar-dijo con un tono de voz más grave.

-...¿Porqué se fue?-Erza se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, abrió la boca pero tardó en responder.

-Yo...él dijo que era por nuestro bien. Sinceramente quiero creerle, pero hay algo dentro de mí...que dice "está mintiendo"-Erza apretó los puños.

-¿Porqué lo estás buscando, en realidad?

-Lo amo demasiado como para dejarlo ir. Y quiero que me diga la verdad-la puerta del restaurante se abrió, un hombre de traje azul claro y un sombrero gris entró arrastrando un poco los pies.

-Ahí está-dijo Gajeel. Erza levantó la mirada y observó de arriba abajo aquél tipo, por una extraña razón le resultaba familiar. El sujeto se quitó el sombrero y buscó por todo el restaurante hasta que sus miradas de él y Gajeel se encontraron. Erza quedó boquiabierta al reconocer de quien se trataba.

-¿Es...es...?-Gajeel se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a aquél sujeto con un brazo.

-Erza Scarlett, te presento a mi yo de la tierra de Edoras, o en pocas palabras...-

-Edo-Gajeel-Interrumpió Erza aún sorprendida-pero...¿Cómo es posible? Se supone que te quedaste en Edoras.

-Bueno, eso en parte es cierto-respondió éste tomando asiento en frente de Erza.

-¿Entonces cómo...?

-Bueno...-

-Lamento interrumpir-espetó el Gajeel genuino-pero eso es una historia para otra ocasión, ahora por favor otro yo, dinos lo que sabes.

-Oye, oye, oye-murmuró Edo-Gajeel.

-¿Qué?

-No voy a decir nada sin recibir algo a cambio.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

-Comer-respondió al levantar una mano para que lo atendieran. Inmediatamente llegó una mesera con un cuadernillo de mano y un lápiz-quiero la especialidad del Chef. Estoy celebrando y mi hermano gemelo invita hoy el almuerzo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamó el auténtico Gajeel levantándose de golpe. La camarera le soltó una mirada seria y volvió a sentarse-sí, yo invito el almuerzo-Edo-Gajeel rió, al igual que Erza.

Después de tomarle la orden a todos. Pasaron diez minutos exactos cuando la camarera regresó con una charola de plata llena de comida perfectamente acomodada en unos platos de color blanco que parecían nuevos. Los tres comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, cuando Erza decidió romper el silencio con una pregunta directa.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes de Natsu, Edo-Gajeel?

-Qué directa-murmuró él-pues te lo diré ya que me ayudaste a fastidiar un poco a mi contraparte de Earthland.

-¡Oye!-exclamó el otro Gajeel.

-Jeje. Exactamente hace dos semanas escuché rumores de que hay un mago de fuego que está al acecho de contrabandistas, justamente en el bosque más allá de Hargeon. Y todos los testigos afirman que, en palabras de ellos: "Era un demonio escondido en las sombras"

-Sí, suena como Natsu-murmuró Erza.

-Exacto. Y, por si no fuera suficiente, en los lugares donde aparece se le ha visto una pequeña silueta volando alrededor, algo de color azul con alas como de un ángel.

-Happy-concluyó la pelirroja muy interesada en la información-¿Él está con Natsu? Pero lo he visto merodear por todo el gremio.

-Tal vez ese gato sabía algo desde el inicio y no quiso decir nada al respecto.

-Me lo voy a comer en la cena de hoy-gruñó enfadada la pelirroja-¿Dijiste que se encontraba más allá del bosque de Hargeon, no?

-Así es, señorita.

-Debo ir para allá...-

-¡Un segundo, Scarlett!-Interrumpió el verdadero Gajeel con la boca llena de comida a medio masticar-Ni creas que vas a ir allá tu sola. Yo también quiero encontrar a Salamander, y traerlo de regreso al gremio a puñetazos.

-Gajeel.

-No, Erza, quiero hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo. Cómo demonios se va sin decir nada, dejando abandonado el gremio. Han pasado muchas cosas y él no estuvo presente-Erza no quería decirlo, pero Gajeel tenía un buen punto-iremos los dos y punto final.

-Bien. Pero yo lo golpearé primero.

-Ok, ¿Dónde dices que está, otro yo?

-¿En el bosque?-preguntó Edo-Gajeel con sarcasmo-¿Más allá de Hargeon? No estabas poniendo atención ¿O sí?

-Eso no importa.

-Sí, Gajeel, en el bosque-aclaró Erza-Vámonos de una vez.

-Bueno, ya. Vámonos-Erza y Gajeel tomaron sus cosas y salieron sin decir más, dejando al otro Gajeel con la palabra en la boca.

-¡De nada!-exclamó, en ese momento llegó la camarera con la cuenta.

-La cuenta, joven.

-¿Qué, pero...? ¡Argh! ¡MALDITA SEA!-

 _ **~~INESPERADO~~**_

 **Hace un año.**

-¿Es en serio?-preguntó Erza sorprendida.

-¿Creíste que te lo decía de broma o qué?

-Esto es...no puedes hacer esto. ¡Tú nunca te rindes!-exclamó acercándose al pelirosado.

-No me estoy rindiendo. Busco protegerlos, a todos.

-No Tienes de qué, hemos salido de peores situaciones que esta, Natsu, entiende.

-Nada igual a esto, Erza-dijo Natsu guardando sus cosas en una maleta muy grande.

-Pero...-

-No, Erza. No trates de convencerme. Ya tomé mi decisión.

-Natsu-el pelirosado siguió haciendo lo suyo-¡Natsu! ¡NATSU!-

-¡No quiero que resultes herida!-espetó Natsu de golpe, Erza se quedó callada-jamás me perdonaría si te pasara algo por mi culpa, Erza. Debes alejarte de mí-Natsu agarró de las manos a Erza-Eres lo más importante que tengo.

-Natsu...-Erza se avalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó del cuello. Naturalmente correspondió el abrazo y permanecieron así por varios minutos; la pelirroja dejó salir un sollozo, lo que sorprendió a Natsu-Te amo, Natsu.

-Yo también te amo-se besaron con mucho cariño, como si fuera la última vez que se verían. Cuando por fin llegó el momento, Natsu terminó de guardar sus cosas y salió por la puerta de en frente, dejando a Erza sentada sobre la cama cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, tratando de ocultar aquellas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

 **En la actualidad. El bosque de Hargeon.**

Erza y Gajeel saltaban de árbol en árbol sigilosamente, buscando alguna señal de una emboscada; tan solo carretas con especias, ropa y varias personas que transitaban por ahí. Erza no perdía la concentración, por lo contrario, Gajeel se había quedado dormido.

-Qué tonto es-pensó Erza al ver un hilo de saliva salir de los labios del Dragon Slayer-vamos, dame una señal, Natsu. Solo una.

-Natsu no es un santo para que le estés rezando-dijo Gajeel con los ojos cerrados.

-Cállate. La prioridad es encontrarlo.

-Sí, pero...-Gajeel se enderezó y miró a Erza directamente a los ojos-¿y si él no quiere que lo encuentres?

-Lo encontraré-en ese momento otra carreta pasaba por ahí con mucha prisa, los caballos relinchaban y movían sus patas con mucha rapidez, de pronto una figura encapuchada salió de la copa de un árbol y cayó en el centro de la carreta-esa es nuestra señal.

-Es hora de golpear al Dragneel-ambos magos saltaron a la acción.

Erza como fue la primera en saltar, extendió su pierna derecha e impactó el pecho del desconocido con la suficiente fuerza para tirarlo de la carreta. Gajeel cayó sobre su estómago con las rodillas dobladas. El encapuchado se retorcía de dolor. Gajeel lo levantó de los brazos por la fuerza y lo arrinconó contra un árbol.

-¿No te excediste un poco con él?-preguntó Erza acercándose a ellos.

-Lo hice para que no se defendiera. Ahora lo tenemos a nuestra merced-el encapuchado no podía decir nada. La falta de aire y el dolor se lo impedían-salamander, nos debes muchas respuestas. Nos dirás todo de una maldita vez.

-Déjalo que recupere el aliento-dijo Erza al ver muy poca respuesta del sujeto-te dije que fue demasiado.

-Salamander luchó contra los líderes de la alianza Balam, ¿y quieres que sea suave con él? Ajá, claro.

-Gajeel...-Erza puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó más al encapuchado-Natsu, mírame-no se podía ver, pero el encapuchado lo hizo-te fuiste mucho tiempo. Ya habías tomado tu decisión pero no fue la correcta, sin mencionar que nunca, nunca me convenciste. Ahora dime, ¿Porqué te fuiste? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Zeref para que hicieras lo que hiciste?-el encapuchado no respondía. Erza cerró con fuerza los ojos y frunció el ceño-¡QUÍTATE LA PUTA CAPUCHA!-exclamó quitándole de un jalón la tela que cubría su cabeza y rostro, dejando expuesto el rostro, y lo que vio la decepcionó.

-Totomaru-dijeron al mismo tiempo Erza y Gajeel.

-...sí, soy yo.

-Pero...no puede ser. Se supone que Natsu estaría aquí, no tú-dijo Erza soltando al mago-¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?!-

-Después que Phantom Lord fue derrotado, todos los miembros tomamos caminos diferentes; trabajé un tiempo como maestro del elemento fuego pero no me era suficiente, así que me ofrecí para custodiar este bosque infestado de contrabandistas.

-¿Y qué me dices de Happy?

-¿Quién?

-Un gato azul. Se le vio rondando el área donde te encuentras.

-Ah sí, ese gato. Busca a Natsu igual que ustedes, cree que yo sé algo sobre él.

-¿Y lo sabes?

-No-respondió sin más. Erza le soltó un golpe a la corteza del árbol que estaba detrás de Totomaru y lo soltó. Dio media vuelta y se alejó, diciendo cosas entre dientes-¿Qué demonios le sucede?-le preguntó a Gajeel.

-Busca a Salamander con desesperación.

Erza caminaba con la mirada fija en el suelo, ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Dos meses después de que Natsu se fue del gremio, hizo todo lo posible por encontrarlo. Buscando en todas las ciudades, pueblos, e incluso continentes. No había señal alguna del él, ni siquiera de casualidad. Estaba claro que Erza no perdía la esperanza, ya que no podía imaginarse una vida sin él, pero las decepciones dolían mucho. Una explosión interrumpió sus pensamientos, un pedazo de madera voló hacia ella y logró esquivarlo echándose al suelo. Se ocultó detrás de un arbusto y observó a su alrededor.

-¿De dónde vino eso?-se preguntó.

A lo lejos se estaba librando una batalla entre dos grupos. Uno de ellos era parte del gremio "Lobos del sur" el otro tenía un emblema desconocido. Luchaban ferozmente, no se contenían al momento de usar su magia, las ondas de choque podían sentirse hasta donde se encontraba Erza. De repente otra figura encapuchada cayó del cielo y golpeó con fuerza el suelo, elevando varios metros en el aire algunas personas. El desconocido se levantó y cubrió sus puños con fuego.

-¿Natsu?-preguntó Erza impresionada por lo que vio. Aquél desconocido derribó a la mayoría de los hombres que se encontraban ahí, parecía no tener ningún bando. Alguien imparcial-podría no ser él pero...no puedo estar segura.

La batalla estaba casi terminada, solo quedaban los líderes de ambos grupos y el encapuchado.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Drag?!-exclamó el líder de los lobos de sur.

-Esta no es tu pelea-dijo el otro tipo.

-Sus necesidades no son problema mío, ustedes dos están en mi lista y debo entregarlos-respondió el encapuchado. Erza no lo podía creer.

-¡Largate de una maldita vez!-dijo el líder del gremio-o ya verás-Erza no podía moverse de la impresión.

-Si me voy, vendrán conmigo-el encapuchado desapareció de la nada, los dos líderes miraban por todos lados buscándolo. De pronto reapareció y golpeó al líder del gremió en el rostro, lanzándolo lejos, el otro hombre arremetió soltándole una patada, que fue fácilmente bloqueada. El encapuchado cubrió su puño con fuego y lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que clavó el rostro del tipo en el suelo; el primer hombre saltó de un árbol con una daga en la mano para clavarsela cuando fue interceptado en el aire por Erza, quien le cortó la mano. El encapuchado estaba impresionado...y aterrado, Erza guardó su espada y miró de reojo al encapuchado.

-Quítate la venda-le ordenó la pelirroja. El encapuchado no se movió-dije: ¡Que te quites la venda!-

-...no-respondió al fin. Erza frunció el ceño.

-¡Quítatela, y mirame a los ojos, Natsu!

-Yo no soy Natsu, mujer-Erza cambió de armadura a la emperatriz del fuego y desenfundó su espada.

-Nunca supiste cómo mentir. Quítatela ahora-el encapuchado dio un paso atrás y huyó. Corrió y corrió entre los árboles tratando de no mirar atrás. El filo de la espada salió de la nada frente a él, y en una milésima de segundo pudo esquivarla. Cayó de espaldas contra el suelo y Erza se colocó frente a él.

-¡¿Qué tratas de hacer, matarme?!

-Si no me dices la verdad, lo haré-respndió Erza apuntando la espada hacia el encapuchado-¡Dime por qué te fuiste!

-¡No sé de qué estás hablando!-Erza le arrojó su espada y se clavó en el suelo a tan pocos centímetros del rostro. Extendió las manos y apareció un par nuevo.

-Respondeme.

-Bien...-el desconocido se levantó y sacudió la tierra de su ropa-si así es como lo quieres. Está bien-se colocó en guardia y esperó. Erza hizo lo mismo con sus dos espadas al frente.

Los puños del encapuchado volvieron a cubrirse en llamas e inició el ataque corriendo hacia Erza, le soltó un golpe que la pelirroja pudo esquivar; el segundo puño lo bloqueo con sus espadas, giró sobre sí misma y pateó el abdomen del sujeto. Esta vez, Erza contraatacó lanzando un espadazo tras otro. Su ritmo era muy rápido y preciso; provocando que el encapuchado diera varios pasos hacia atrás. De pronto el encapuchado se quitó la venda de la boca y escupió una bocanada de fuego que cubrió por completo a Erza, pero ella no le dio importancia, golpeó al sujeto varias veces en el rostro y lo arrojó contra un árbol, haciendo que el tronco se rompiera. El encapuchado escupió algo de sangre.

-Desde que te fuiste pasaron muchas cosas-dijo Erza caminando hacia él-cosas malas. Increíblemente malas-el encapuchado se arrastraba por el suelo-Así que quiero una clara y sincera respuesta, una que valga la pena.

-¡Déjame solo!-chilló el encapuchado.

-¡No tienes derecho de pedirme algo!-Erza le quitó la venda y el gorro al chico, dejando al descubierto la inconfundible cabellera rosada del Dragon Slayer-¡Natsu, respondeme! ¡¿Porqué te fuiste?!-

-¡Soy un peligro! ¡Para ti, para el gremio, todos!-Erza frunció el ceño. Gajeel apareció detrás de ella y se la quitó de encima a Natsu.

-¡Sueltame, Gajeel, maldición! ¡Déjame ir!-furiosa, la pelirroja trató de zafarse de los brazos del chico, sin éxito alguno. Por más que se retorciera y pataleaba no podía.

-¡Con un demonio, Erza! ¡Ya lo tienes! Está frente a ti, herido y débil. No podrá irse-Gajeel obligó a Erza sentarse en las raíces del árbol, luego se acercó a Natsu y le extendió la mano para poder levantarse.

-Gracias-dijo Natsu. Gajeel asintió y lo golpeó en la cara, haciéndolo caer de nuevo.

-Eso fue por irte.

-Nunca cambias ¿Eh?

-Cállate, Salamander. Agradece que detuve a tu enamorada de sacarte la verdad a golpes-

-Hubiera estado mejor hace un par de minutos-Natsu se limpió la sangre que tenía en la boca y apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol, se levantó, mirando a una enfurecida Erza a la distancia-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Tú qué crees, genio. Te estábamos buscando, o bueno, ella te estaba buscando-Gajeel señaló a Erza.

-Hubieras tratado de impedir que me buscara.

-¿Quieres que yo me enfrente a la loca de Erza? Lo que me pides es suicidio-

-¡Te estoy escuchando, Gajeel!-Gritó Erza a lo lejos.

-¡Perdón!

-¿Cómo está ella?-Preguntó Natsu.

-Melancólica y enojada-respondió sin más.

-Me imaginé-Erza se acercó a ellos levantando los brazos en son de paz.

-Quiero hablar contigo-dijo mirando fijamente a Natsu.

-Creo que...Yo ya me voy-Gajeel dió media vuelta y se apartó. Deza tomó asiento junto a Natsu y tardó varios minutos en decir algo.

-Te...Extrañé-murmuró.

-Yo también.

-Debo admitir que buscarte por todo Fiore, por todos lados, fue interesante; aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que me abandonaras en malos momentos.

-Trataba de protegerte-se excusó. Luego escupió algo de sangre.

-Vamos al pueblo, para curarte esas heridas-Erza pasó uno de los brazos de Natsu sobre sus hombros y lo ayudó a caminar.

 _ **~~La verdad del corazón~~**_

Erza y Gajeel llevaron a Natsu al hotel donde se hospedaban, una de las camareras les ayudó a curarle las cortadas y moretones que le habían hecho, además de muchas otras que ya tenía.

Poco después, cuando la noche se hizo presente, Natsu despertó y se levantó del sofá donde estaba recostado; abrió la ventana deslizable para salir al balcón y tomar aire fresco. La brisa nocturna le calmaba cierta incomodidad en su estómago y pecho. Se sentía sofocado. Observó con mucha atención la magnífica vista de la ciudad, la tranquilidad y quietud eran lo mejor. Inhaló profundo.

-Una excelente vista ¿No crees?-dijo Erza interrumpiendo el momento. Usaba una bata color púrpura y su cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta de caballo.

-Sí.

-Te hace pensar: Cómo es posible que las malas intenciones de una persona pueden arruinar todo eso. Las pacíficas vidas de la gente.

-No importa a quienes arruine mientras pueda cumplir con sus objetivos. Eso hemos aprendido todos estos años.

-Sí-Erza se acercó a Natsu, a su lado derecho, mientras veía la luna brillar-ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos solos.

-¿Qué hay de Gajeel?

-Está en el bar; pasará la noche ahí si él quiere-

-¿Le dijiste que se fuera?-Erza miró a Natsu de reojo.

-Se lo sugerí-corrigió-Natsu. Contéstame con sinceridad, ¿Porqué te fuiste? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Zeref?-

-Él...bueno, me dijo que soy una clase de "Demonio". Me llama E.N.D-

-¿Qué?

-Etherias. Natsu. Dragneel-Natsu estaba temblando-mi cuerpo está dividido en dos. Y la parte maligna ya se está manifestando. Mucho antes de irme, mientras realizaba una misión, un grupo de mercenarios se metieron en mi camino, y al luchar contra ellos la furia en mi interior crecía más a cada segundo, y cuando me di cuenta...todos estaban muertos. Había mucha sangre en mis manos; inmediatamente pensé en los demás. ¿Qué pasaría si pierdo el control estando cerca de ellos? Jamás me perdonaría si les pasaba algo por mi culpa. Y a ti. Por eso me fui, para no causar daños. Una catástrofe.

-No-Erza sujetó a Natsu de los hombros y lo colocó frente a ella-tú no harás eso. Eres Natsu Dragneel. Hijo del rey de los dragones, tienes un gran poder dentro de ti, y es ese mismo poder el que resiste esa maldad; todo es cuestión de qué tan fuerte es tu voluntad. Eso me lo has enseñado, y es por eso que yo te amo.

-Me gusta cuando dices eso-Erza abrazó a Natsu del cuello y lo besó tiernamente.

-Te amo-dijo casi en un susurro. Deslizó sus manos por los brazos del pelirrosado y lo agarró de las muñecas, jalándolo hacia ella al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia atrás-ven, te enseñaré que no has cambiado.

-Erza...-ambos se metieron a la habitación y cerraron la ventana deslizable.

 _ **(Advertencia. Contenido Lemon a partir de aquí)**_

La pelirroja muy lentamente se quitó la bata y la dejó caer al suelo, revelando un negligee negro con detalles en rojo brillante. Natsu estaba boquiabierto. Erza soltó una risita y volvió a besar al Dragón Slayer; revolvía su cabello con ambas manos mientras sus lenguas bailaban frenéticamente dentro de sus bocas. Natsu la tomó de la cintura y la pegó más a su cuerpo, sintiendo más el calor que generaban ambos. El latir de sus corazones era simultáneo. Se separaron por falta de aire pero sus bocas seguían conectadas por un hilo de saliva, Erza procedió a quitarle la playera y pantalón a Natsu, liberando el miembro erecto del chico.

-Podía sentirlo en mi pierna-dijo la pelirroja. Natsu se ruborizó-déjame encargarme de él-se puso lentamente de rodillas y lo tomó con gentileza con su mano derecha, comenzando a masturbarlo.

-Erza...-gimió el pelirrosado con los ojos cerrados.

-Yo me encargo-musitó ella, para luego meterselo en la boca, haciendo que Natsu gimiera aún más fuerte.

La pelirroja movía su cabeza enfrente y hacia atrás envuelta en la lujuria y pasión. Al mismo tiempo que lo chupaba movía su mano con rapidez, la sacaba de su boca y la saliva escurría por todo el tronco del pene. Natsu cerró los ojos y puso la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando aquello. La pelirroja aumentó el ritmo haciendo que el chico doblara las rodillas por la sensación. Pasaron los minutos y Natsu podía sentir que se venía, su miembro palpitaba, y eyaculó con fuerza dentro de la boca de Erza. La pelirroja se detuvo, saboreando el esperma que caía en su lengua, succionó cada gota hasta dejar limpio el pene de Natsu. Se lo sacó de la boca y tragó todo el líquido, luegó sonrió-esperaba esto con ansias.

-Yo igual-Erza agarró a Natsu de los hombros y lo obligó a sentarse en la cama, para luego sentarse ella en sus piernas-¿Qué sigue ahora?

-El evento principal-Erza se quitó uno por uno los tirantes del negligee y lo bajó hasta su abdomen, revelando su bien formado busto. Un poco de saliva escurría por la comisura izquierda del labio de Natsu.

-increíble-musitó asombrado. Sin poder soportarlo más, los apretó gentilmente con ambas manos, eran suaves y firmes, Erza soltó un gemido. Los masajeaba con mucha dedicación, totalmente hipnotizado por su volumen y tamaño.

-Natsu...-gimió la pelirroja, luego, Natsu comenzó a chupar el pezón izquierdo-¡Aaahhh, no!-pasaba su lengua por toda la aureola y mordisqueaba la punta.

-El tono de tu voz...-Natsu partió en dos el negligee y pegó más a Erza en su cuerpo-continúa-acariciaba sensualmente la espalda de la chica, provocándole un escalofrío y una sensación placentera.

-Más-pidió Erza moviendo sus caderas, frotando su sexo con el miembro de Natsu-dame más.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí-Natsu colocó su miembro en la entrada vecinal de la chica, y poco a poco lo fue introduciendo. Ambos no decían nada, sólo se dejaron llevar por sus instintos.

Erza movía lentamente sus caderas, disfrutando la sensación que producía la fricción dentro de ella. Como si fuera la primera vez, o la última. Desde hace mucho tiempo que ambos se deseaban; las misiones y los constantes ataques al gremio los mantenían ocupados, lo único que podían hacer era besarse ocasionalmente, pero eso no era suficiente. El fuego en su interior era demasiado grande. Uno se convirtió en la necesidad del otro.

Natsu besó apasionadamente a su compañera mientras jugueteaba con sus senos, luego cambiaron de posición. Erza se colocó en cuatro sobre la cama, levantando un poco el trasero, queriendo invitar al Dragon Slayer a continuar con la acción. No había que decirlo. Natsu se acercó a ella y la penetró con fuerza.

-¡Aaahhh, Natsu!-chilló la pelirroja. Poseído por la lujuria, Natsu movía sus caderas frenéticamente; la expresión de Erza reflejaba completa excitación. Una sonrisa pervertida acompañada de una mirada perdida en la nada, la mente en blanco y su cuerpo contrayendose a cada segundo. Se aferraba con fuerza de las sábanas, y la cama crujía violentamente-¡No, ya no puedo más!

-Vamos, Erza. Quiero que te vengas por mí.

-Natsu...-Erza apretó los dientes, sus dedos y pies. La explosión era inevitable-¡Me vengo!-gritó al unísono, sin importarle que la escucharan. Se dejó caer en la cama, totalmente agitada y agotada.

-Te amo, Erza-dijo Natsu.

-Y yo te amo, Natsu-la pelirroja se colocó boca arriba y abrió las piernas, y con el dedo índice le indicó que se acercara-¿listo para la segunda ronda?-Natsu sonrió maliciosamente.

 _ **~~Etherias Natsu Dragneel~~**_

(Natsu POV)

Había pasado mucho tiempo que no me sentía así. Feliz. Volteo detrás de mi y encuentro a la mujer que amo recostada en la cama que compartimos, inmersa en un lindo sueño; se le nota en el rostro, está sonriendo. Al igual que yo. ¿Fueron su valentía y terquedad lo que me atrajo de ella? ¿Su incomparable sentido de la responsabilidad? ¿El enorme corazón que tiene? No lo sé, hay tantas cosas que simplemente no puedo elegir una. La amo y ella me ama, eso no va a cambiar.

(POV Normal)

La luz matutina del sol entró por la ventana de la habitación. Encima de una cama, envuelta en una sábana blanca, dormía plácidamente Erza Scarlet, su cabello rojizo se extendía por toda la almohada; estiró la mano detrás de ella, buscando a su amado Dragon Slayer pero sólo encontró el vacío, se despertó de golpe para asegurarse que era un error. Pero no lo era. Estaba completamente sola en la habitación, buscó en el baño y en el balcón pero no lo encontró, se sentó en la orilla de la cama con un sentimiento de abandono.

-¿Se fue?-se preguntó a si misma-no puede ser. Era tan real, y vívido. ¿Porqué...?-la puerta de la habitación se abrió e inmediatamente pensó que era Gajeel quien la venía a buscar-lárgate sí, no quiero nada ahora.

-Pero si te traje el desayuno-dijo Natsu en tono inocente. Erza se levantó de un brinco de la cama, sorprendida de verlo en la puerta con una charola llena de comida-¿No quieres?-se abalanzó sobre él, cayendo de lleno al piso junto con todo y la charola.

-Creí que me habías dejado otra vez.

-No abandonaría a la mujer que amo...dos veces-Natsu sonrió.

-Tonto-musitó Erza y besó a Natsu.

Poco después. Natsu llevó a Erza al restaurante "Golden Lyrium", le invitó un segundo desayuno ya que el primero terminó en el piso. Erza le daba de comer a Natsu en la boca, picando un trozo de comida con el tenedor, y él hacía lo mismo. Antes de salir del restaurante, Natsu le contaba lo que había vivido después de irse, resaltando las partes graciosas para hacerla reír, ya que le encantaba ver a Erza sonreír.

Satisfechos, salieron del restaurante; un guardia del consejo los reconoció e informó dónde se encontraban. Nuestra pareja paseaba tranquilamente por el parque del pueblo, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, son esos momentos de paz los que se disfrutan aún más, ya que como tales hay muy pocos.

A lo lejos una banda local estaba tocando muy buena música, Natsu le sugirió a Erza bailar, ella se negó al principio, pero como Natsu era muy persistente, accedió. Pasaron al centro de la pista de baile, y comenzaron a bailar. Erza tenía muy poca experiencia, y obviamente en ciertos momentos tropezaba con sus propios pies o pisaba por accidente a Natsu, a lo que él sólo le sonreía, demostrándole que no había problema. En una canción lenta, Erza recargó la cabeza en el pecho de Natsu, deseando que ese momento durara para siempre. Sólo ellos dos; las demás personas los miraban conmovidos por tal escena y les dieron su propio espacio. Natsu la tenía de una mano, guiándola en un vaivén lento, inhaló la esencia natural del cabello de su amada, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

De momento la música se detuvo sacándolos del transe, un caballero del consejo se acercó a ellos y les extendió una hoja con el dibujo de Natsu, y debajo, había letras en rojo que decían: Se busca vivo, o muerto.

-¿A caso eres tú Natsu Dragneel?-Le preguntó.

-¿Hay algún problema, amigo?-Preguntó Natsu sin soltar a Erza.

-Nos llegó un aviso de un asesinato en masa. 15 víctimas. El sospechoso es un chico de cabellera rosada, con el emblema de Fairy Tail en el hombro derecho y de nombre Natsu Dragneel. Y tú encajas perfectamente en la descripción.

-Yo no he hecho nada malo. Estuve aquí toda la semana, de vacaciones con mi novia.

-Te describen a ti en el aviso, hijo. Debes venir conmigo.

-¡Él no hizo nada!-Intervino Erza.

-Deje que hagamos nuestro trabajo, señorita-muchos guardias salieron de entre la gente y los rodearon, haciendo más pequeño el círculo con cada paso que daban-joven, venga con nosotros.

-¡No se acerquen más!-Exclamó Erza. Uno de los guardias derribó a Natsu por la espalda y trató de esposarlo, furiosa, Erza lo pateó con fuerza e invocó una espada.

-¡Está interfiriendo con la ley, señorita!-Dijo uno de los caballeros.

-¡No se lo van a llevar!-Exclamó muy enfadada-Él no...-Un gran cambio en el flujo de magia se hizo presente. El ambiente cambió totalmente, se hizo más pesado y frío. Un aura oscura salía del cuerpo de Natsu; todos miraban sorprendidos, y asustados, incluida Erza. El pelirrosado se levantó quejándose de dolor y con las manos en la cabeza.

-Erza...-gruñó-debes...Irte.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Natsu?

-Está pasando otra vez, como en aquél bosque con los mercenarios. La parte maligna de mi ser...está queriendo salir.

-Debes resistir, Natsu-Erza se acercó a él, arrodillándose justo en frente-tú eres fuerte. Puedes controlarlo.

-No puedo. Es muy...Intenso, yo...yo...-El aura dejó de salir y Natsu no se movía.

-¿Natsu?

-¡ME SIENTO COMO UN MONSTRUO!-una explosión de poder mágico mandó a volar a todas las personas a su alrededor. La voz de Natsu cambió a una más grave y distorsionada, para luego rugir con fuerza. Erza, tirada en el suelo veía la escalofriante escena, dominada por el miedo.

-¿Ese es...E.N.D?

 _ **Continuará en:**_

 _ **La Última Flama Carmesí**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Fairy Divided)**_


End file.
